Overleg gebruiker:Bucureştean
Wel zo gepast hè, meneer de systeemwerker :) --OuWTB 16 nov 2008 16:20 (UTC) Arthur is terug, en ij heeft meteen Lovia kepoetgemaokt. Ze hebben OWTB, Bjij en ik geblokkeerd. HIj denkt hier mee dat hij lovia onieuw kan opbouwen. En dat kan hniet! Hij is te veel gehypnotiseerd door Mr. Reginald. Hij heeft zelfs hurbanova verwijderd. Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 8 dec 2008 15:02 (UTC) :Halo ! Esopo Isaac Ustinov 4 jan 2009 16:41 (UTC) Logo? Jij was toch goed in logo's maken? Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:05 (UTC) :Un peu. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:00 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 Ambities? Geen politieke ambities? :O Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:38 (UTC) :Nope; nada, niente. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:39 (UTC) Ik ben hier om jullie te bekritiseren, hehe (journalist). --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:40 (UTC) : @salutare: > --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:31 (UTC) :: lol. Dat betekent: "begroeting" --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:32 (UTC) :::Ok. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:33 (UTC) Gebruikerspagina Misschien moet je een column in de TLT maken? :P 20 apr 2009 13:31 (UTC) :Neehhh ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 13:31 (UTC) ::Nuja... Zijn er elektronische groothandels hier in Libertas trouwens? Vandaag wil ik iets groots lanceren, maar daarvoor zijn dat soort groothandels nodig. Of ik moet me eigen store maken :( 20 apr 2009 13:34 (UTC) :::- en toen viel er een ijzeren stilte - 20 apr 2009 13:55 (UTC) ::::En waar haal je dat ijzer vandaan TahR78? Ik heb toch liever koude, cq. Ijzige stiltes :) Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 14:56 (UTC) :::::IJzer, ijzig?? --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::::::??? --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 15:24 (UTC) ::Tah heeft het over een ijzeren stilte... Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 15:27 (UTC) :::IJzeren stilte ? wie beweert dat? BTW, waarom opteren jullie voor een rechter ? Lars Washington 20 apr 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::::Het was een ijzeren stilte, nu goed -.- 20 apr 2009 15:38 (UTC) :::::Bedoel je mij ? Lars Washington 20 apr 2009 15:39 (UTC) @Aesopos: niet mijn idee, maar ik vind het een handig idee (beter dan aanwijzen). --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 15:40 (UTC) :Die vind ik écht goed ... oeahaha de de ijzeren stilte 20 apr 2009 15:46 (UTC) ::Ik vind jou ook grappig :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 15:47 (UTC) :::Fijn jullie weer samen te zien. 't wordt vast weer leuk !!! of zou ik toch liever met mijn correcte naam ondertekenen? de ijzeren stilte 20 apr 2009 15:51 (UTC) ::::Ik zei niet dat jij dat was... laat ook maar ;) (niemand hier kijkt dus south park) 20 apr 2009 15:53 (UTC) :::::Met een kwinkslag. Lars Washington 20 apr 2009 16:03 (UTC) ::::::Ik zie dat Aesopos zin heeft in een discussie, maar doe dat maar in de Dorpsstraat, ik word gek van dat oranje balkje. --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 16:06 (UTC) Dark Dinges Dark Dinges, onderdeel van FONDS, is op zoek naar klanten. Het kantoor is geopend tussen 23.00 en 2.30, maar opdrachten kunnen ook in de aldaar aanwezige brievenbus worden gedeponeerd. Dark Dinges regelt alle zaken die het daglicht niet kunnen verdragen, zoals het ontwikkelen van negatieven en andere duistere zaken. Aanbieding: Uw opdracht wordt voor €10,- inclusief belastingen en toeslagen uitgevoerd. Wij krijgen onze inkomsten uit alternatieve bron. Aldus, Sumurai de achtste, directeur van Dark Dinges (20 apr 2009 20:45 (UTC)) Heb ik dit gezegd? :P ''Bij de verkiezingen die beginnen op 26 april komen o.a. EU en OVSE-waarnemers de stand van zaken controleren, dat meldde interim-president Tahrim Veltman vandaag. '' 21 apr 2009 15:56 (UTC) :Tsja, het is de pers he. --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 15:58 (UTC) Iets op tegen? Je hebt er toch niks op tegen dat ik je teksten (bewerkt maar toch) gebruikte voor The Libertan Times? Greenday2 21 apr 2009 16:39 (UTC) :Lol. --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 18:57 (UTC) ::Dat neem ik op als een "neen" :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 19:11 (UTC) Mijn campagne Mijn campagne is klaar. Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 19:30 (UTC) :Merci beaucoup ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 19:30 (UTC) Nie uurtuûgend... Dat sæg duu mie wat.. -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:54 (UTC) :Da's maar een dreigement ^^ --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 19:57 (UTC) ::Goan wee dreigne? Goôd foar die dat duu neen kandidaat bist dan ;-) -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:58 (UTC) :::Hehe. --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 19:59 (UTC) ::::Ik ben het met die Roemeen eens en niet met die Groninger met Drents bloed (ja, ik lees alles door :P) Dit jaar is echt mager... Vroeger was het spannend, want toen waren er echt twee partijen: Dimitri tegen ons (:P) en een paar neutrale die pas op 't laatste moment stemden, maar nu is 't duidelijk... Mark z'n campagne zuigt en GD2 heeft slechte idee, dus iedereen kiest Anfii :P --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 04:21 (UTC) :::::Heeft Mark dan al een campagne? xd En ja, ik ga voor Anfii :D 22 apr 2009 11:15 (UTC) ::::::Nee, dat is het (zijn) probleem. ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 11:15 (UTC) Schandaal: presidentskandidaat Greenday2 financiert illegale praktijken OMG... :P Oja; m'n campagne is veranderd; dus als je al bezig was aan die stemwijzer voor het presidentschap zal het niet volledig meer kloppen ;) Greenday2 22 apr 2009 15:15 (UTC) :Dit is me bron :D Vergeet Lars ook niet, LARS VOOR PRESIDENT! :P 22 apr 2009 15:25 (UTC) ::Greenday for president ^^ Greenday2 22 apr 2009 15:26 (UTC) :::Lars nog meer for president ^^ 22 apr 2009 15:27 (UTC) ::::Daarom besloot ik om voor vrijdag nog geen stemwijzer voor het presidentschap te maken :). Alsnog bedankt voor de mededeling. --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 17:18 (UTC) Nieuwe krant Met jouw en mijn artikelen zouden we haast een nieuwe krant kunnen maken ;o 22 apr 2009 18:17 (UTC) :Mh; de TLT is al een actieve krant hé :P Greenday2 22 apr 2009 18:22 (UTC) ::U like the article, Greenday2? :P Sumurai8 wordt niet genoemd - en jillids nauwelijks ^^ --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 18:25 (UTC) :::Jillids wou Greenday terugpakken :p In elk geval, ik meen het, zouden we een nieuwe krant opzetten? TLT is zo... TLT :P 22 apr 2009 18:27 (UTC) ::::Hoezo, ben je jaloers op mijn column? :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 18:27 (UTC) :::::Was toch maar voor de grap :P ^^ Greenday2 22 apr 2009 18:28 (UTC)